A Halfa's Best Friend
by Tippi
Summary: When Danny shows kindness to a pup it's soon to repaied it in more ways than one. Ghosts and buillies beware.
1. Chapter 1

A Halfa's Best Friend

A/N I'm a dog lover and I always wonder what would happen if Danny had a ghost dog helper. I wrote this after Reign Storm and it's my first story. So now I submit for your approval this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.1 School, Ghosts, and Puppies

Danny was 15 now and he was in his sophomore year of high school. Little has changed since freshman year. He was still playing part-time superhero Danny Phantom but now he had some friends in the supernatural. Like Wulf, Radio Wave, Skeeter and his skate boarding gang that couldn't stay out of trouble with Walker. It was a truce he had with some ghost as long as they didn't make a mess in the living world and eventually return to the ghost zone he leave them alone and let them stay. He still wasn't popular at school but with the truce he had a lot of ghost allies so he now had a second social life.

After two years of fighting ghosts Danny's body is no longer scrawny he actually got some muscles unfortunately it wasn't enough to make Dash think twice. Like Dash even thinks he just keeps his grades high enough so he can play all his sports.

Half of the time he only gets the grade by getting on the teachers' good side, like him and Mr. Lancer.

Danny's best friends Sam and Tucker were almost the same as freshman year but Tucker grained an inch in height and was even more of a techno geek if that was even possible.

Sam was still Goth but was around the age were girls are starting to become women. Sam had spent the last week of the summer on a cruise with her family. When summer was over and school started. Tucker and Danny did a double take when they saw her the first day. Sam changed in a few places.

It was another school day and they were all in 5th period study hall and Tucker was once again asking Danny to tell the story of fighting the ghost called the garbage man, which nearly made him miss 1st period. Tucker liked it because it had many points in it that had Danny in the dumpster; good thing 1st period was P.E. so Danny could wash off the smell in the showers.

"Tucker didn't you get enough at lunch?" Sam asked.

"No, every time it gives me a better picture of what it would look like if I was there and got it on my PDA." Tucker yelled.

Sam kicked him in the leg to shut him up. They were in the back of the room but Tucker's mouth was so big and loud the whole class could hear him. Tucker was almost always letting everyone know Danny's secret as well as other's secrets.

"Well, its seven minutes before class is over," Miss. Johnson announced "so doses anyone know what's next?"

"Geometry" Danny said packing his books back in his school bag.

"I'm going to have to go with geometry too" Tucker admitted.

"Bake a stupid cake" Sam said with an even more bitter voice then usually.

Both boys turned towards her with a surprised look on their faces.

"You're in cooking" Tucker said pointing at Sam.

"It wasn't my idea; the school decided every girl must at least take one semester of home economics." Sam said with obvious hatred.

"Yeah, but cooking why not sewing?" Danny questioned.

"Because the sewing teacher is observed with pink, if I was in her class I'd have to sew with pink material." Sam made a disgusted face thinking about making clothes she had to model for the teacher in pink.

"And let me guess the only way you'll wear pink is if the world was coming to an end" Danny said.

"Not even then" Sam hissed.

By then they missed what ever Miss. Johnson wanted to really announce.

The bell rang and they started heading to the next class.

"O by the way Tucker if you tell anyone else I'm in cooking I'll have to kill you" Sam said stopping in front of her class room.

"What about Danny?" Tucker said jerking a thumb at Danny.

"Danny knows when to keep his mouth closed" Sam said disappearing into her class room.

"If I didn't know better I'd say she favors you" Tucker said to Danny as the continued to their class.

"When it comes to keeping quit she does favor me" Danny said walking into the class room followed by Tucker.

6th period passed and soon 7th followed

Tucker walked out of class rubbing his sore arm since Sam punched him there to get him to shut up about the issue of her being in cooking.

Right now they were all at Danny's locker while he was getting his books.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to use my arm again" Tucker whined.

"Sam warned you" Danny said closing his locker door.

Right about then Danny and his friends' mortal enemy came over.

"Well, if it isn't the losers' club" Dash said.

"Dash shouldn't you saving your energy to bare the shame of losing Saturday's game and finding out you're a bad quarterback?" Sam said remembering Dash being buried under the entire football team last time their school played a game.

Dash didn't take the insult to well. Danny knew where this was headed.

"Look! A nerd in pain" Danny said pointing in a random direction behind Dash.

Dash like an idiot turned around to look. When Dash turned back Danny and his friends had run out of the school and were making their way home.

Meanwhile not far from Danny's house a wolf like ghost dog had just got out of the ghost zone. The ghost was prowling in an ally way ready to kill anyone or anything that it saw.

Just a little way further down the ally way was a homeless little, black puppy about ten weeks old. It still had its puppy fur, soft and short. Its nose was to the ground looking for scraps of food usually found in the dumpsters and trash cans. He's large paws, indicating he was going to grow much bigger, brought him to a halt as his nose caught wind of a danger. His triangle shaped ears he had laid back were whip to their normal position on top of his head, alert and ready for what ever was coming.

The white and blue dog emerged from the shadows. It saw the pup and pulled its lip back to reveal its large teeth in a snarl.

The pup put its tail between its legs and took a step back in fear.

The pup then turned around and broke into a run.

The ghost followed in turn to commerce the chase.

(Meanwhile with Danny and his friends)

"That was close" Tucker said.

"Tell me about it" Danny said just before a wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Great, just when I thought the rest of the day was going to be ghost free" Danny said.

"You do what you got to do buddy" Tucker said.

"Need any help?" Sam offered.

"If I do I'll call" Danny said as he looked around to make sure no one else was around and then went ghost then flew off.

Danny scanned the ground below him and spotted a wolf/dog ghost running across the street into a narrow ally. Danny was not looking forward to fighting something with teeth made to rip meat and flesh but he had to stop it.

The pup was doing it's best to out run the ghost by weaving around trash cans or slipping trough small holes in fences. It didn't help that the ghost dog could just phase through everything. It wasn't long before the pup came to a dead end.

He had a brick wall in front of him, a building on both sides, and the ghost behind him.

The pup frantically looked for a place to hide. He ducked behind some trash cans, crouched down and was shaking in fear of being found by the ghost.

The ghost ran to the entrance of the ally. The ghost scanned the ally and sniffed the air looking for its prey. It took on step forward before…

"Hey wolfy" Danny shouted from behind it to get the ghost's attention.

The ghost turned to face him its lips pulled back in a snarl but Danny stood his ground.

The ghost leapt forward at Danny, Danny quickly went intangible and the ghost went through him.

The pup peeked its head out from the trash cans to see what was happening.

Danny fired an ecto plasmic blast, the ghost dodged, then made another lunge for Danny. Danny dodged him but forgot about its tail. The ghost's tail hit Danny in the chest knocking him to the ground. The ghost turned and leapt, mouth open ready to bite Danny in half. Danny put his dome shaped shield up and the ghost bounced off it. Before it had time to react Danny hit it with an ecto plasmic blast. Not wanting to give it time to recover he pulled out the thermos and sucked the ghost in.

Danny floating only an inch above the ground transformed back to normal. He had a rather satisfied grin on for defeating the ghost and no parts of this fight had him in a dumpster.

The pup saw the whole fight and was thinking 'my hero.' The pup started to wiggle its way out of its hiding spot. It was about to go to Danny when one of the trash cans he knocked off balance fell over with a loud bang.

Danny whipped around at the sound and went into fighting stance in a flash. Danny saw the small, black pup and put his guard down. The first words out of his mouth and thought was "A Puppy!"

The pup was too scared by the noise froze and wasn't about to snap out of it any time soon.

"Here boy whistle come on boy whistle" Danny said knelling down beckoning the puppy to come closer. The pup was still too startled to register Danny's gentle coxing.

All the sudden Danny's digital watch went off. Danny whipped his arm into a position to see what time the watch said.

"What it can't be that late." Danny yelled.

He took off towards home, he decided if his parents noticed he hasn't been home even two hours after schools been over he'd say Tucker talked him into unwinding at the arcade.

The pup finally snapped out of its shock and if he could he'd be kicking him self.

'Good going stupid, that was a great chance to at least say thank you. Well, he saved your life and I'm in debt and got to repay it right? Right!' The little pup said.

He took off after Danny following him all the way home.

Danny didn't notice the puppy flowing him only a few feet behind. He made it all the way home and inside not noticing.

Now that the pup knew where his savior lived all he could do was waiting until he came back out. Maybe if he followed him around long enough he'd figure out how to repay him.

The pup settled down in the corner between the building and steps then waited.

A/N Here's the first chapter hope you like. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Jazz and 3 teachers

**Important A/N Read!** In my story Jazz knows nothing about Danny being ghost, it just funnier that way. Also the puppy is speaking but in dog so no human can understand him that's why when he speaks it's in 'hey' and not "woof".

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.2 Make Jazz Stop

Luckily for Danny when he walked in his parents were currently in their lab but Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table reading. She was reading a book titled A Teen's Life: Stress and Peer Pressure and lying on the table was a magazine opened to an article that said How to Tell if Your Little Johnny's on Drugs.

As soon as Danny walked into the house and closed the door Jazz put down her book getting ready to talk to Danny.

Danny put down his backpack and went into the kitchen to get a soda. As soon as Danny took one sip of his soda Jazz went straight into her questioning.

"Okay, Danny where are they?" Jazz said pointing at Danny.

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Don't lie Danny, I'm on to your little secret. The low grades, staying out late, and the nervousness, you're on drugs." Jazz accused him.

"It's a lie I'm not a ghost! I mean I'm not on drugs." Danny corrected his response.

"Danny quit denying it and tell the truth, let me help you" Jazz pleaded.

"I'm not on drugs Jazz" Danny demanded.

"Danny you're either on drugs or steroids or both" Jazz said.

"Jazz what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. A person doesn't get muscles that fast unless they're working out in a gym and I know you're not going to any gym." Jazz informed him.

"How do you know, I could be going to a gym" Danny lied.

"No your not if you were you'd be finding a way to make it so you have enough time to do your homework and be home by curfew. And if you couldn't you'd stop going. The only logical explanation is steroids" Jazz told him.

"Jazz I'm not on drugs or steroids" Danny said for the last time leaving to go to his room.

"Danny I want to help you but I can't help you if you won't admit your problem" Jazz pleaded going after Danny.

Danny made it to his room and slammed the door right in Jazz's face. The closed door didn't stop Jazz. Jazz was going to try and open the door but her attempts failed as Danny stuck his desk chair against the door knob. But Jazz is a stubborn girl she started lecturing Danny through the closed door. Danny just turned on his stereo letting the music Blair. With every increase in the volume of Jazz's voice Danny just increased the volume of his stereo. After the music drowned out Jazz's voice Jazz began to pound on the door.

"I guess I should do something" Danny said getting up from his bed.

Danny put on his headphones and plugged them in.

"That's better" Danny said unable to hear Jazz's nonstop noise.

After about half an hour Jazz gave up. Ever since Danny was little Jazz took it upon her self to help Danny in his difficult stages of life, thinking her parent's sick obsession with ghosts would ruin Danny's life. And ever since the accident Jazz has worked harder to understand the teen psyche and help Danny in his troubling teen years.

The next morning Danny made it out of the door narrowly missing Jazz and her 'admit you're on drugs' ranting. Danny for once was looking forward to school at least at school he could avoid his sister.

Unknown to Danny the sound of Danny slamming the front door closed woke the small puppy waiting for him. The puppy lifted its head in time to see Danny run by. The puppy took off after Danny following him all the way to school. Once Danny got to Casper high he immediately spotted his friends by the steps to the entrance waiting for him.

"Hey Danny who's your friend?" Tucker asked pointing behind him.

Danny turned around to see a little black puppy sitting just a few feet behind him. He began to wag his tail happy that Danny noticed him.

"Hey, that's the puppy from yesterday" Danny said with surprise not expecting to see the puppy ever again.

"It's so cute" Sam said from out of nowhere.

Danny and Tucker turned around to look at her. Tucker was in shock and Danny just raised an eyebrow.

"I mean he's my favorite color, black" Sam said trying to cover her sudden out burst.

Danny wasn't paying attention to Sam and was kneeling down like yesterday coxing the puppy over with words of encouragement. The puppy stood up wagging its tail harder as it trotted over to Danny. Once the puppy was in reach Danny started scratching it behind the ears.

'That's it right there, perfect' the puppy said as Danny continued to scratch the pup's ears.

"Well, he's rather friendly today" Danny said.

"I wonder who owns it?" Tucker asked keeping a fair distance for the pup.

"Maybe, it's a stray" Sam suggested kneeling next to Danny and scratching the puppy's other ear.

"Come on a stray would be too scared of people to come this close" Tucker informed them.

"Well, yesterday he was pretty afraid of me must have decided sometime yesterday to trust me" Danny said.

"And you're standing at that distance because you have trust issues with a puppy" Sam asked.

"Well, when I was five my aunt brought her dog, a bulldog, over and the thing snapped at me then chased me up a tree" Tucker said a little embarrassed. "Ever since I've kinda had this childhood fear of dogs."

"Come on Tucker it's a puppy what's the worse it could do to you" Danny said.

Before Tucker could answer the school bell rung, Sam and Danny reluctantly abandoned the puppy to go to class. The puppy wasn't to trilled they were leaving either. The pup was desperate to follow Danny but got disorientated in the crowd of students walking into the school. Once all the students had disappeared into the school and the puppy got his bearings back and headed toward the doors. But the doors were closed with no way for the pup to get in. Once again defeated by his enemy the door the pup walked down the steps and plopped down on the hard concrete walk.

Ch.3 One Teacher against Dash's Wrath

It had been a rather normal day for Danny but around fifth period it got bad. The football coach had added so may extra practices that Dash didn't have time to study for his English test and wanted to take his D out on his favorite punching bag. Danny was able to avoid Dash for one passing period but during the passing period between sixth and seventh period it looked like Dash may catch him this time. Danny turned the corner gasping for air.

"Must run faster, can't stop running" Danny got out between gasps for air.

Danny's next class and salvation from Dash was just at the end of this hall way. Danny was half way down the hall way when he noticed the caution sign for wet floor. Danny didn't slow down to go over the nicely cleaned floor slipped and by an odd coincidence he went sliding, on his back, all the rest of the way down the hall and right into the class room just as his teacher was closing the door to start class, shutting Dash out and giving Danny one more class period to live.

"Nice entrance you made Fenton" Mr. Create said looking at Danny lying on the floor.

Mr. Create was the creative writing and English grammar teacher in the school. Tucker had talked him and Sam into taking his creative writing class. He said that by taking the class they'd get half a credit of English meaning after sophomore year they'd only have to take one and a half more credits to complete their four English required credits to graduate. Another plus his class were rumored to be fun. Also almost every kid in school liked him especially the unpopular kids because he was a teacher who believed in equal rights for all students unlike Mr. Lancer.

So far all was true and Danny was doing great in the class. Beside Danny had lots of stories to write about that were true but as far as Mr. Create knew were the inner imagination of a fifth teen year old boy. Mr. Create liked Danny's story of Danny Phantom. (Back to the time of the present.)

Danny just smiled and said "you know me I like to be the center of attention every now and then."

He then got up and took his seat with Tucker to his right and Sam to his left. Mr. Create began to hand out the newly graded stories.

"Very good story of a depressing world Sam" he said handing Sam's paper back.

"You must tell me how to transport your self into an internet game Fenton" he said as he put Danny's paper down on the desk.

"And you Tucker, it was good but you've done better on other papers" Mr. Create said handing Tucker his paper.

He continued handing back papers giving comments on all of them.

"Okay class now that we know how to turn a blank piece of paper into a story lets try something new" Mr. Create said. "Now I want all of you to think of one of your normal, boring day and write to tell me about it," the whole class groaned "then twist it into your own little world full of whatever you want" Mr. Create finished make the class happier to hear that.

Seventh period ticked by as the class was busy writing and the teacher correcting papers from his grammar class.

Mr. Create looked up from his papers at the clock. "Everyone it's five minutes till class is over hand in your papers if your done, if not consider it homework" Mr. Create announced.

Some of the class got up to put their finished papers on the desk and waited for the bell to ring. Danny was sitting at his desk dreading the end of class. Finally the bell rang and the class started to leave.

"Danny a word with you" Mr. Create said before Danny left.

The last student out closed the door leaving Danny and Mr. Create alone.

Danny was about to say something when Mr. Create cut him off.

"Dash is waiting for you right outside the door, rope latter that window," Mr. Create said pointing his red pen at one of the classroom windows "and if any faculty sees you dropping the latter and climbing down here's a nice list of excuses."

Mr. Create held up a scrap piece of paper. Danny took it and proceeded to open the window and push the rope latter over the side letting it unwind to the ground from two stories. Danny lifted him self out the window down the latter, all the while thinking to him self 'there's a reason he's my favorite teacher, I love this guy!'

Danny ran over to his friends on the sidewalk waiting to see if Danny would make it pass Dash's wrath alive.

"Hey guys" Danny said slowing down and walking up to them.

"You're alive, how?" Tucker asked shocked.

"Rope latter" Danny said pointing to a rope latter being pulled back into the second story window.

Danny and his friends left for home.

The pup was awoken by the sound of students filing out of school. He got up sitting by the steps wagging its tail waiting for Danny to come out. Some of the girls would come out and talk about how cute he was but if any tried to pet him he jump away. They move on since they didn't feel like chasing a puppy around just to pet it.

As the last of the students came out the pup realized Danny some how got by with out him noticing. That didn't discourage the pup; he just put his nose to the ground and followed Danny's scent.

Danny and his friends made it as far as they did yesterday.

"So what you going to do?" Danny asked before they parted ways.

"Other that math my dad just got this new DVD player for the big screen we're going to set it up tonight" Tucker said with excitement.

"Good for you" Sam said in her usual (sunny) disposition.

"With any luck it will be a ghost free day" Danny said.

"If it turns out not to be call me for help" Sam said rather desperate.

"Since when are you so keen on ghost hunting" Tucker said.

"Anything is better that doing my cooking class homework" Sam said giving Tucker a warning glare to shut it.

"Trade ya, my math for your cooking" Danny said.

"Love to if she wasn't going to test us on it tomorrow" Sam said with hate for her teacher.

"Worth a try, see ya guys" Danny said as they headed in different directions for home.

Danny was two houses from home in a rather happy mood when it was crushed.

Out of nowhere Dash appeared.

"Didn't think you'd get away did you Fen-toad" Dash said balling his hand into a fist.

Danny's only thought 'I'm dead.'

But as luck would have it the puppy had just caught up with Danny. He came upon the scene of his hero about to be killed, like hell he was going to let that happen.

The pup ran forward and bit Dash's pant leg just as Dash had Danny by his collar pulling his fist back.

The pup shook its head while growling as it tried to stop Dash attacking Danny by him attacking Dash's pants. Dash looked down at the pup confused and angry.

"Hey you stupid mutt these are new pants" Dash said as he shook is leg knocking the puppy off.

The puppy was not discouraged by this and got right back up and dug his teeth through Dash's pants and into his skin.

Dash gave a yelp of pain and dropped Danny. Dash started to do a dance trying to get the puppy to release him. He finally got the puppy off him and looked down at his leg. Seeing the blood soak through his jeans he retreated saying "I'll get you later Fen-tonio."

Danny stood there rather amused that Dash had gotten his butt kicked by a little puppy. The puppy was sitting at Danny's feet wagging his tail satisfied with its work.

Danny kneeled down and pets the puppy saying "Thanks I owe ya."

As the puppy was enjoying the feeling of Danny running his fingers through his fur he said 'Don't mention it just repaying you but don't stop petting me.'

While Danny was petting the puppy he noticed how thin he was. Danny thought to him self 'must of not eaten in a while and if he did not much.' Then Danny got an idea to repay the pup for saving him from Dash. He picked up the puppy and headed to the front door of his house.

Danny cracked the door open peeking his head in.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz?" Danny shout with no answer as it echoed through the empty house.

"Great no ones home" Danny said opening the door all the way open walking in with the pup in his arms.

Danny walked to the kitchen carrying the pup. He put the puppy down and opened the fridge. He was rummaging through it looking for something to give the puppy to eat. Danny found a plate with three chicken sandwiches left over from last night's dinner. He pulled the plate out of the fridge and placed it on the table carefully pulling the plastic off.

The pup was following Danny around the kitchen. The smell of food made him wag his tail harder and make him more excited.

"Here you go" Danny said holding out a sandwich to the little puppy that couldn't get it in his mouth fast enough.

As the puppy began to devour the sandwich Danny was filling a bowl of water for the pup. As soon as Danny put the bowl down the pup had eating through half the sandwich stopping to lap up the water just as thirsty as it was hungry. Danny had just sat down and took two bites of his own sandwich when he felt something scratching his leg. He looked down to see the puppy pawing at his leg. The sandwich was gone and the bowl was half empty.

"You're hungrier than I thought" Danny said.

The puppy put one paw up and then the other paw up standing on his hind legs in classic begging position. Danny gave a chuckle at the dog's antics. Danny slipped the puppy a second sandwich. While Danny was busy looking for a soda in the fridge and the puppy was chewing the sandwich, the pup sensed something wrong and picked up a scent it knew was bad.

The puppy picked up the sandwich and headed in the direction of the scent, which happened to be the basement. As soon as Danny found his soda and turned around the puppy was gone.

"Great if my parents find a dog running around the house I'm dead" Danny said as he began to search for the puppy.

The puppy had gotten down the stairs of the basement. It stepped into the middle of the room and stood facing the open Fenton Portal. All the sudden a green mist came out and started to form into a figure. The puppy dropped it sandwich on the floor next to one of the counters and pulled its lips back showing in teeth growling.

As Danny finished checking the family room a blue mist started to come out of his mouth.

"Great just what I need now" Danny said.

"Going Ghost" Danny yelled as two blue rings passed over him transforming him into Danny Phantom.

He then phased through the floor into the basement. Danny was surprised to see the little puppy attacking a green clad ghost ninja. The pup had guts he'd give him that much. Then the pup was flung back into the counter. Beakers of chemicals spilled all over the floor and some onto the pup.

Danny decided he should take over before any more damage took place.

As the puppy began to stand up one last container rolled off and shattered on the floor covering the puppy and its sandwich. The container just happened to be holding an ecto plasmic sample. The glowing green slime slowly began to sink into the pup's fur and skin. It also seemed to be absorbed into the sandwich too.

Danny finally captured the ghost into the Fenton thermos and transformed back to Danny Fenton. Danny was rather happy that didn't last long as he heard to front door open and Jazz's voice saying 'Danny are you home?'

The puppy had started to continue eating its sandwich when Danny picked him up quickly and ran up the stairs. He throw the puppy into his backpack, he conveniently dropped at the basement door, just as Jazz walked in.

"What are you up to Danny?" Jazz asked as she saw her brother breathing heavily and having a guilty looking smile on.

"Nothing what would make you think I was up to something" Danny said carrying his backpack outside the front door with him.

He dropped the backpack and pulled the puppy out who was rather confused as to what just happened. Danny left the puppy outside with his sandwich as he went back inside and into the lab to clean up the mess before his parents got home.

The puppy just continued to eat its sandwich and unknown to any one both the sandwich and puppy started glow a ghostly green.

A/N chapter two was a bit short so you get chapter 2 and 3. And isn't Mr. Create a great teacher I wish he was mine. Plus next chapter the pup will get a name for those of you with no patience. Now review will I drive my dog Chloe to Doggy Day Care (she's insane I had jet fuel in my kibble kind of dog. The other dogs fear her, up side while she there I only have to give her only one walk when she gets home).


	3. Chapter 4 Dash and Puppies

A/N I know I said earlier that the puppy's name was going to be in this chapter well I kind of lied. You're going to have to wait a little longer until then you guys and girls will just have to guess plus I'd love to hear what you think it's going to be. Now here's another Dash beating, Jazz ranting, Danny freaking, and puppy cute chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.4 Of Dogs and Of Dash

The next morning started as it always did and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The puppy, that had been following Danny for two days, seemed to have just disappeared.

Danny spent the rest of the school day trying to keep one step ahead of Dash who was staying true to is earlier threat. Danny had been using his ghost powers most of the day to avoid Dash.

It was the five minute passing period between sixth and seventh period. Danny was currently staying invisible and phasing through walls to get to his next class. He had been able to avoid Dash most of the day and he didn't want to end his luck. Danny was just outside his final class for the day. He hind behind one of the trash bins and then became visible and walked into class.

As Danny took his seat Sam turned to him with a rather displeased look on her face.

Sam leaned in towards Danny ant Tucker and whispered "Danny it's not wise to use your ghost powers all around school."

"And getting killed by Dash is a better alternative" Tucker yelled.

"Okay class lets get started" Mr. Cerate announced.

All the students took their seats and stopped talking.

"I'd like every one to turn in their papers then take a book from my book case and read. Or you could take a comic book from my collection in the back room or game or props. Take whatever it does whatever you need to spark your imagination." Mr. Create finished.

Towards the end of class one wouldn't know it was a class. Two students were having a fight with fake light sabers, some were wearing Halloween masks, some playing board games, and others were reading comics or books.

"Man, this comic was old when my dad was young" Tucker said taking another comic out of a box they found.

"He's got one hell of a collection" Danny said shifting a stack of Superman comics over.

Mr. Cerate looked up from his book to the clock.

"Okay class five minutes till the end of class pick up and put everything back," Mr. Cerate said "also if you have any time over the weekend read chapter seven in your books especially any one who got a C or lower on their last story."

The bell rang singling the end of school. Danny didn't see Dash at all in the halls after class it was like a higher power was on his side.

"TGIF" Tucker said as they walked home.

"You're telling me," Danny started "it's a Friday afternoon we need to do something to celebrate."

"The arcade has a new game, attack of the undead" Sam said.

"Why not we haven't been to the arcade in a while" Tucker shouted.

Danny spent an hour at the arcade with his friends before they ran out of quarters and decided to call it a day.

Danny was walking home alone like always when he was two houses away from home like yesterday when blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. He went on the defensive and did a quick scan over the area. Danny was confused he didn't see anything but he was about to see the next worse thing.

Dash walking out of Danny's house; how he could forget with the horrible English grade they waste no time getting him a tutor but why did it have to be Jazz. If only I had a few more quarters, then I could of stayed at the arcade longer and then avoid this.

"Well Fenton so glad I caught you" Dash said coming up to Danny.

There was no way out now and Dash has been saving up for this two days.

Danny thought if I'm going down better get something off my chest.

"Doesn't the lesser of two evils have something better to do" Danny shouted out.

"What are you saying Fenton" Dash said.

"I was just saying something as evil, stupid, and ugly as you could find something more suited to your talents like sucking up and losing games" Danny got out.

No body knew how long Danny had been waiting to have the courage to say that to Dash. Now the only thing to do was brace him self for his doom.

Danny took a punch in the eye; he knew that would leave a mark. Before Danny had time to get his bearings back he found Dash holding him by the collar and slamming him up against a brick wall.

"You've got one hell of a death wish Fen-dead cause when I'm done with you they wouldn't even be able to identify your body even if they used your dental records" Dash roared pulling his fist back.

Danny's life was flashed before his eyes, god his life was dull and uneventful until the accident.

Suddenly Dash was forcefully pulled from behind, making him drop Danny in surprise. Danny fell right on his butt slumped up against the wall. Danny wasn't sure what happened. He stood up his head hurting from seeing double out his now black eye. He closed that one eye to see straight.

And what he saw was great. Dash was lying on the sidewalk on his back shaking from fear of what was over him. A large pure white dog, at least the size of a Great Dane, was standing over Dash with one of its large paws on his chest pinning him to the ground. Its lip was pulled back revealing its sharp teeth that were inches from Dash's neck. The dog was giving off the most menacing growl imaginable, its ears pulled back, and its tail was raised high. The fur on its shoulders was standing on end and its eyes were narrowed on Dash every now and then glancing at Danny.

Danny had no idea whose dog this was or were it came from but if it was treating Dash who really cares.

It was odd it looked like it was going to rip Dash apart but it seemed to be holding back like waiting for something. It kept glancing at Danny like waiting for him to give the okay. Then Danny got a brilliant idea.

Danny walked over to the side of Dash and said "So I see you meet my new buddy."

"Yeah, h-how about getting your b-b-buddy to let me g-go" Dash said shaking and stuttering as he spoke.

"You know I'd like to but he has this problem," Danny started "he doesn't like it when people hit and threaten me."

"Hey, come on Fenton I was just j-joking" Dash said in a high frightened squeak.

"It didn't seem that way to me" Danny turned his head just enough to show Dash his black swollen eye then touched it and made sure Dash saw him wince in pain.

"Listen Fenton I'm real sorry" Dash yelled in a desperate attempt to get free.

"Hm, you know he hasn't eaten in a while and you're looking pretty good to him," Danny added "plus I have no grantee you won't try this again."

"I promise Fenton I won't bother you or your loser friends again" Dash said.

"What you say about my friends?" Danny asked.

"I mean I promise I w-won't bother you or your amazing f-friends' just call of your dog" Dash tried.

"Well, I guess I can let you go this time" Danny said Dash's begging music to his ears.

"Come on boy, let him go" Danny said as he was about to try and pull the dog off Dash but the dog just gave a snap inches from Dash's face then lifted his paw off him and stepped back. Dash took off in record speed not looking back.

Danny was surprised the dog listened to his command. Then turned its head to Danny and he saw the dog's eyes while they were wide open and noticed they were a glowing green.

"Wait a minute, you're a ghost dog" Danny yelled getting ready to go ghost.

But before he did the dog had two rings passed over it and all that was left in front of Danny was the small black puppy that Danny had following him for the last two days.

"Okay, this is not what I was expecting" Danny said with surprise.

"But how," it hit Danny like a ton of bricks "the chemicals in the lab."

Everything was going just perfect if you don't count Dash hadn't been shipped off to a military school over seas. Now Danny had a halfa dog to take care of. Danny thought about this for a moment.

'This may not be to bad, I mean he attacked that one ghost and what he did to Dash this could be a blessing in disguise' Danny thought to himself.

And yet there was a question tugging at the back of his mind and just came out and said it.

"But all that for a sandwich or were you in that ally way because that ghost was chasing you and you've been trying to pay me back this whole time?"

The puppy gave a nod and barked.

"Wait a minute normal dogs aren't smart enough to nod, are they?" Danny asked out loud.

The dog just stood there looking up at Danny wagging it tail.

"Okay IQ thoughts later there's other things we should be doing" Danny said picking up the dog.

Danny slowly walked inside and looked around. He could hear music coming from Jazz's room meaning she was most likely preoccupied with something up stairs. He saw a note from his parents on the fridge.

_Out getting groceries be back in an hour._

Great Danny said taking off his backpack and opening it. The little puppy hopped out of Danny's backpack.

"Mom and Dad are out and knowing Jazz we shouldn't be disturbed for a while" Danny told the puppy. "Come on" Danny said mentioning for the puppy to follow him to the lab.

"Okay let's do a little session to see just what kind of powers a halfa dog has" Danny said once they were in the lab.

"First transform" Danny said.

The puppy just looked up at him and cocked it head to the side.

"Like this" Danny said and gave a demonstration, two blue rings passing over Danny transforming him ghost.

The puppy barked and then two lime green rings passed over the puppy starting at the middle then one passing the head and the other passing his tail.

The puppy's small body was now larger, its black fur was pure white, and its brown eyes were a glowing green.

"Just like me my hair turns white and your fur turns white and both our eyes glow green, but why can't I gain a few inches when I transform."

"Any way next is levitate and flying" Danny said as he did a demonstration by floating a few inches of the ground then shooting up to the ceiling of the lab.

The puppy ran forward picked up its front legs and pushed of the ground with its back legs launching it forward straight into Danny. The puppy hit Danny square in the chest not knowing how to control it flying.

Danny getting his air back took hold of the dog and went back down the ground setting the dog down.

"Let's work on the control of flying later. But let's try invisibility and going intangible."

"Go invisible like this" Danny did an example and went invisible the puppy copied. Then Danny returned to visibility and the pup followed suit.

"Okay now intangible" Danny said then phased his hand through the wall.

The puppy watched then phased its head through the wall like Danny's hand. Danny laughed at the now what looked like a headless dog.

"Danny you down there" Jazz yelled from top of the stairs to the basement.

"Great! Turn invisible now" Danny said in a panic to the pup.

The pup slowly disappeared as Danny transformed back.

Jazz got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Danny what are you doing down here, I swear you spend more time down here than mom or dad" Jazz said.

"It's the perfect place to get away from snobby, nosy, know-it-all sisters" Danny said.

Jazz was about to yell at him when she noticed Danny's black eye.

"Danny what happened to you?" she asked running forward to look at Danny.

"It's all thanks to know-it-all sisters teaching the biggest bully in school" Danny said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Jazz said.

"It means you were tutoring Dash so when I came home he was ready to beat me up, sick of his bulling I said a few insults and took a hit." Danny answered.

"If you hadn't insulted him he'd leave you alone" Jazz said once again mad at her brother thinking he had more common sense.

"He's always beating me up and I stayed quit long enough" Danny said. "You think you know everything but you know nothing about the school society."

Jazz was mad at Danny's smart mouth today. She made an attempt to slap him but Danny dodged it.

"That the best you can do Jazz" Danny said laughing.

"I will not sink to your level little AAIEEEEE" Jazz screamed as she nearly jumped into Danny's arms.

Jazz turned around and Danny looked past her at the little black puppy standing on a chair right behind Jazz. It had done what all dogs do when meeting someone new and sniffed Jazz's posterior. Danny would have laughed had it not been for Jazz's next reaction.

"Danny you brought a dog in the house" Jazz screamed "A dirty, wild, stray at that." Jazz's inner thoughts- it's soooo cute! No can't give in to its cuteness. 

"Mom is so going to kill you, throw it out right now" Jazz said.

"No, I was thinking of keeping it" Danny said.

"Are you crazy" Jazz yelled. I want to keep the cute mutt too. 

"No, I always wanted a dog" Danny said.

"Mom will never let you keep that dog" Jazz argued.

"O Yeah, we'll just see I beat I can" Danny shouted.

"This ought be good, I'm going to the store to pick up a few books I ordered, don't start convincing mom until I get back I want to watch you crash and burn." Jazz said walking out. I hope mom gives in it's so cute. 

"She thinks she knows everything but I have a brilliant plan" Danny said.

The puppy just looked at him and cocked his head to the side again.

Danny was currently in the bathroom filling the tub with water. The puppy was looking through the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom.

"There" Danny said turning off the water. "Here boy" Danny said calling the puppy over.

The pup walked over happily having no idea what was going to happen. Danny picked him up and dropped him in the tub. Like any dog he didn't want to take a bath and Danny was battling with him to keep him in the tub and wash him.

By the time he was done Danny was half as wet as the puppy. Danny turned around to grab the towel and dry the puppy off. To bad the puppy wasn't about to wait for a towel and dried its self off like normal dogs do. The puppy began shaking spraying water in every direction. Now half the bathroom was wet and Danny was completely soaked.

"You did that on propose didn't you" Danny said with a displeased look standing above him.

It looked almost as if the puppy was grinning and laughing at him.

"Now I have to change into a pair of dry clothes" Danny said walking out of the bathroom to his bedroom to change.

'Serves you right making me take a bath' the puppy said.

Once Danny was in dry clothes he was looking in draws of the bathroom for Jazz's collection of brushes. Hey she deserves it for insulting his dog besides she only had like twenty.

As he was just finishing brushing the puppy's black fur he heard the sound of the front door open and his parents' voices.

'Okay phase one clean up the dog done time to put phase two in motion' Danny thought.

He put the dog in his room and told the dog to wait there as he left.

Danny proceeded downstairs into the kitchen. His parents had bags of groceries on the table and were currently putting them away.

"Hi mom, dad have I told you recently how much I respect you and do you need help put the groceries away?" Danny said very quickly.

"Okay Danny what do you want" Maddie Fenton said looking at her son.

"What a kid can't be nice to his parents once and a while" Danny responded.

Upstairs the puppy was getting bored waiting for Danny then he noticed a soccer ball under Danny's bed. The puppy nudged the ball out from under the bed and started playing with it. He was pushing it around with his nose and the ball rolled out Danny's half open door. The puppy followed it into the hallway he pushed it down the hall until to stop just balancing at the top of the stairs.

In the kitchen Danny was still work on phase two with his parents.

"Well, remember when I got that gerbil" Danny said and added in his mind 'that Tucker says he accidentally killed in the sixth grade.'

"You want another gerbil" Maddie asked.

"No not exactly a gerbil per say" Danny started.

"Then what is it, just say it already" Maddie said standing in front of her son, arms crossed.

The puppy was sneaking up on the ball getting ready to pounce on it. The pup jumped forward knocking the ball down the stairs. The puppy followed the ball bounding down the stairs. The ball bounced around the family room and was slowing down when the pup jumped up and knocked it into the kitchen. The ball whizzed pass Danny's face and hit Jack's thick head making him drop the cartoon of milk he was currently drinking from. It then bounced off the wall over Maddie's head and rolled to a stop under the table.

Just than the puppy came running in after the ball. The pup tried to stop before hitting the table but couldn't and took the table down with the last bag of unpack groceries spilling them all over the floor. Good thing there was no damageable items in that bag. The Fentons looked from the mess to the puppy standing next to his prize, the ball.

"So can I keep him" Danny said with a guilty grin on. And odd enough at that point Jazz walked in.

A/N I hope you enjoyed no review or Chloe queen of doggy day care will come for you and your little dog too.


	4. Chapter 5 follow home

A/N Today we're looking at the inner mind of Maddie like we did with Jazz. If you're wondering what's up with the girls thinking something completely different from what they're say you know nothing about girls. You can't show a girl a puppy not have their heart melt which you'll see in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.5 He Followed Me Home

"No" Maddie said.

Danny was sitting on the couch in the family room while his mother stood in front of him. Jazz was in the arm chair pretending to read while she was really listening to Danny trying to persuade their mom and Jack decided to avoid the whole thing by retreating to the lab. The puppy was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Right now Danny was thinking now would be a good time for a ghost to come flying through the room.

"Can't we keep him please," Danny said "he did follow me all the way home."

"O please Danny that's the oldest line in the book" Maddie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know, but for once it's true" Danny answered.

"We're not keeping a dog" Maddie insisted. Maddie's inner mind-no matter how cute it is and it's really cute. 

'Okay skip phase three and go straight to phase four' Danny thought.

"Mom we should have a dog they're very useful" Danny said to his mom.

"Really how?" his mother said rather interested to hear Danny's answer.

"Well besides being able to sense natural disasters dogs can also sense supernatural activity, it's like a battery free ghost detector" Danny knew that added part would bring the argument in his favor.

"Really" Maddie said.

"Really" Jack said suddenly out of his lab since he was secretly listening to the whole conversation.

"Uh, of course it's that whole sixth sense thing and incredible sense of smell, they can smell a ghost for miles and track them" Danny said thinking up some more convincing points.

'If that doesn't work nothing will work' Danny thought.

"Well, valuable skills, he does seem well behaved, and he's rather cute." Maddie listed. "What do you say Jack?" Maddie asked his father.

'She's asking dad, now I'm sure to win dad will believe anything' Danny was thinking with happiness.

"It's no pony but how can I say no" Jack said next to his wife.

"Yes!" Danny said jumping up.

The pup had no idea what had happened but Danny seemed happy so he decide to join in the celebration. The pup stood up and barked a few times.

Jazz liking the end result of the conversation came over picking up the pup.

"Welcome to the family you cute thing," Jazz said "Yes who's so cute, you're so cute."

Jazz was petting, scratching, and talking in a sugar coated voice to the puppy. And in 2.5 seconds Maddie was doing the same.

'I can get use to this' the puppy said enjoying the attention.

Danny just stood there confused, first Jazz is insulting the puppy then mom is ready to throw him back in the streets and now they're both…

'Girls are way beyond my comprehension' Danny thought.

Danny had hit the hay some time around midnight and the puppy followed taking the space on the foot of Danny's bed snuggled in his warm covers.

A/N okay I know this is short but bare with me. Plus next chapter a name but you're sill welcome to try and guess. Now I have to clean up the all high and mighty business men's mess on floor two and three. God I hate working Thursdays at my job. Maybe the business building I clean is owned by Vlad! There's a scary thought.


	5. Chapter 6 welcom to the family

A/N I am so irritated right now some idiot that works in the office building I clean left a trial of crumbs through to whole room and I had to vacuum all that up. Evil plot much! I wish I had a half ghost dog I could sneak in he'd take care of all the crumbs. Any ways here you go another chapter and in this chapter Danny's dog gets his name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.6 Welcome to the Family and Shopping

The next morning was Saturday so Danny didn't set his alarm clock and was hoping to sleep in this morning. To bad Danny was going to get an odd wake up call.

Danny was rather cold and reached over to pull his covers over him. He quickly pulled to covers over him self and the quick movement of the covers awoke the pup.

The puppy cracked his eye open to see what was happening and when he did both eyes flew open. His Danny was no longer on the bed but was floating in mid air next to his bed. The pup wasn't sure what to do but when in doubt bark.

Danny moaned as the pup kept barking and whining at him.

"Knock it off" Danny said still half asleep.

He tried to grab his pillow and put it over his head to drown out the pup but where his pillow should be it wasn't, all he grabbed was air.

He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer on his bed but next to it floating in mid air. The sudden shock stopped Danny from floating and made him tumble to the floor. The sudden crash onto the wooden floor got the attention from one member of the family.

"Danny, are you okay" came Jazz's voice.

"Um, sure just fell out of bed" Danny responded.

Danny sat up scratching his head in confusion. This wasn't the first time he's woken up to find his powers giving him a surprise. More than on one occasion he had woken up to find him self levitating over his bed but this was the first time off his bed. He must have rolled over off his bed last night and instead of gravity taking its normal course his power kept him up until he woke up.

His was hoping not to repeat that, he'd rather stick to levitating over his bed at least when he woke up from that he landed on a nice soft bed and not the floor.

Danny decided there was no reason to go back to bed since he was already out and probably was for hours but just noticed it now.

He heard a sound like a rough voice laughing. He looked up at the puppy standing on his bed looking down at him.

"O yeah, well wait till it happens to you" Danny said heading for the bathroom.

The puppy cocked it head to side pondering what he said.

Ten minutes later Danny came down the stairs fully dressed with the puppy following Danny like a loyal dog.

Jazz was already the kitchen in her regular position at the table with her nose in another psychology book. Danny could only guess what psychic diagnosis she was going to pull on him. Before Jazz had one word out of her mouth Jack came out of the lab holding up the latest invention. This happened to be a daily ritual in the Fenton household. Both he and Jazz would come down stairs for breakfast. Then Jack would come up with the latest ghost hunting gadget to show off.

"Behold the ghost detector/ extractor is finished" Jack said with pride.

"And" Danny said waiting for it to be explained and be over with it.

"It detects ghost then sucks them up" Jack said.

"Two ghosts decocted straight ahead take four steps forward" the mechanical voice said.

Jack took four steps forward putting him right in front of Danny and his dog.

"Ghost located start sucking" the gadget said.

"That can't be right" Jack said as he turned the gadget around just as it started sucking.

The gadget suction was so strong it got stuck on Jack's face and Jack fought with it to get it off.

"Well I'm leaving before this gets any more humiliating than it all ready is" Jazz said closing her book and leaving.

The pup was staring at Jack strange and Danny noticed and said "Don't worry you get use to it."

Just then Maddie walked up from the lab to see her husband trying to get the latest invention off his face. Maddie being the smarter of the two walked to Jack and switched the invention off.

"The extractor works great but the detector is faulty" Jack said to his wife.

"Well, I can work on that while you take Danny and the dog to the store to buy a collar and food like you promised" Maddie said.

"Of course I was just about to do that" Jack answered.

'Were you planning that before or after you got your face sucked off' Danny thought to himself.

"Well, we're on the subject of the dog you're going to have to give your dog a name Danny" his mother said turning to her son.

"Actually I was thinking of calling him Spook" Danny said.

"What kind of a name is that" Jazz had to comment while retrieving her book from the kitchen.

"What it fits, or did you forget what happened when you two first met" Danny said to his sister.

"I like it" Jack exclaimed.

Later

Jack had taken Danny and now the pup named Spook to the store what store. (Pet Co where else do you go when shopping for your pet.)

Once in the store Spook went straight for the chew toys but Danny grabbed him before he made it to the aisle.

"Chew toys later, we should get you a collar first" Danny said walking to the aisle with leashes, collars, and tags.

There sure was a large selection. There were collars for dogs and cats of course but even for ferrets, rabbits, and lizards. They came in every size, color, and design. Danny decided on the kind of collar, he picked one that you adjust the size of since Spook was still a puppy and may still grow.

Spook picked the color of the collar that turned out to be blue which went quite nice with his black fur. The next thing they need was a leash and tag. Danny just decided to get a standard brown, leather, six foot leash.

Next Spook and Danny went to the tag display.

"Any preferences as to what shape you want your tag to be" Danny asked to Spook as they both looked at the display of tags. They had shapes like a circles, pentagons, bones, and squares.

Spook jumped from Danny's arms and put him self in a pointing position pointing at a circle tag in gold.

"I'd like that one" Danny said to the woman working the tag's counter.

"Okay just fill out this and we'll have it ready in 20 minutes" the lady said giving him a pen a paper. The paper read-

Name -

Owner -

Address -

Danny figure next should be food that Spook was more than happy to do that.

'This one, no this one' Spook said running from bag to bag sniffing each for a moment. Then he noticed the can food on the shelves above him. He then transformed into his ghost dog form so he could reach the fist shelf on his hind legs.

"You can't do that whenever, you got to make sure no one's around to see you" Danny yelled running to Spook and grabbing him by his now long white fur and pulled him from sniffing the cans.

"Now change back before some one comes" Danny said still holding a hand full of his fur.

Spook transformed back to his true form hearing a command in the voice of authority.

Once back in his true form his fur was shorter and so was his body. Danny hadn't let go of the fur when Spook transformed back so now his was holding him off the ground by the scruff of his neck now that his fur was short.

Spook looked up at Danny as if saying okay you can put me down now.

Danny lowered Spook to the ground and let go.

"Okay I'll pick the food since I'm guessing you can't make up your mind" Danny said.

Danny picks up a bag of dry food, puppy formula, and beef flavor.

'No not dry food, get the canned food' Spook said in protest.

Danny just lifted the bag over his shoulder and walked to a different aisle. Spook followed unhappy with Danny's choice. Spook suddenly perked up when he saw he was in the aisle he first wanted to go to.

"Okay now you can pick out some chew toys" Danny said looking down at Spook.

If they could they would of bought one of every toy but so wasn't the case. Spook had to settle for two squeaky toys, a rawhide bone, and a box of milk bones.

Once they were home it was noon and Danny was putting Spooks collar on, complete with tag, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" Danny said picking in up.

"Hey, what's up" Tucker said from the other line.

"Well, I got something to show you why don't I see you at my house" Danny said.

"What is it" Tucker said his curiosity triggered.

"You're going to have to see it to believe it" Danny said "just come over I'll call Sam." Danny ended and hung up.

Danny pretty much had the same conversation with Sam. Not long after the door bell rang signaling the arrival of his friends.

Danny opened the front door to reveal his two best friends Sam and Tucker.

"Okay we're here where is it" Tucker said.

"Never the patient one were we Tuck" Sam said.

"In my room I can't tell you with my parents around" Danny said.

Once they walked into Danny's room they saw Spook right away laying down very comfortable on his bed.

"Isn't that the dog that was following you?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, I brought him home yesterday and my parents let me keep him" Danny said.

"What his name" Sam asked.

"I named him Spook after Jazz's first reaction to him" Danny said still smiling at the thought of when Jazz was freaking out again.

About that time Spook got off the bed to greet Sam and Tucker wagging his tail.

"O he's so cute" Sam said in a high, girly voice picking him up in her arms.

Danny and Tucker stood there shocked at the moment.

"You're so adorable" Sam said then stopped seeing her friends' reaction.

"What I'm a girl, I have every right to act like this around a sweet, defenseless animal" Sam said.

"Something I've noticed with girls even Jazz and my mother they just break down like that when it comes to a puppy" Danny whispered to Tuck.

"If your parents all ready know about the dog then why couldn't you talk about it around your parents?" Tucker asked.

"Show them Spook" Danny said.

Spook jumped out of Sam's hold and two rings passed over him and Spook Fenton became Spook Phantom. Spook was bigger and had white fur with glowing green eyes. His collar also changed color from blue to black and his gold tag became silver and the only thing on it was Danny Phantom's symbol.

"Okay this is new" Tuck said.

"It's a long story so have a seat" Danny said.

Tucker took Danny's desk chair, Sam sat next to him on the bed, and Spook transformed back and lied at Danny's feet.

Danny began starting with fighting the ghost wolf/dog.

"It's nice you're taking in the dog but it's hard enough to keeping your powers a secret how are you going to keep a half ghost dog undercover" Sam said as soon as Danny finished the story.

"Well he did kinda save me from Dash" Danny explained.

"That's great Dash getting his butt kicked by a puppy then begging for his life the next day by the same dog" Tucker said.

"Good for him for taking Dash down a notch but that still the matter of keeping this under wraps" Sam said.

"It's better than leaving him on the streets where he could get into any number of trouble with ghost powers at least with me he can have some kind of training to control" Danny tried.

"Control! Danny you have trouble with control," Tucker whipped at Danny "Hi I'm Danny Phantom I mess up a lot with my powers please feel free to expose my secret and defeat me" Tucker ended then laughed.

"I have enough control to overshadow you and make you do something you'll never live down" Danny said glaring at Tucker with glowing green eyes.

"Easy, I was just joking" Tucker said putting his hands up.

"So you're going to try and train him" Sam started.

"Sure I mean he already seems to be able to fight ghosts how hard can a little training in control be" Danny said.

"The famous last words," Sam started "So how are you going to do that?"

"I… have absolutely no idea" Danny said with a defeated tone.

"Thought so" Sam added.

"Well, we'll just play it by ear like when I first go my powers" Danny said.

"This should be interesting" Sam said with a hint of excitement.

A/N well there you go the puppy's name. It fits seeing as he spooks everyone he meets at one point and he still has more people to spook. Next chapter Skateboarding freak Skeeter and Mondays. Mr. Lancer's going to get kick out of this.


	6. Chapter 7 Mondays

A/N This chapter has it all action, ghosts, school, and comedy. I hope you like you'll be meeting one of my own charters in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.7 Skateboarding Freak Skeeter and Mondays

So far Danny was doing as he said, playing it by ear. When ever Spook need to go outside he just phased through the walls that had Danny constantly try to teach him to look around to make sure no one was watching before doing so. Keeping track of Spook was easy as he followed Danny almost like a shadow.

Danny and his friends where spending the rest of the weekend like normal teenagers. It was a ghost free weekend, if you don't count Sunday evening.

Sunday evening Danny was going to his room after dinner with Spook at his side. The moment Danny closed the door behind him he saw a familiar ghost sitting in his desk chair.

"Skeeter, when you get here" Danny said to the ghost.

"Yo, I flew in about ten minutes ago" he replied.

Skeeter was one of Danny's ghost allies yet he didn't help Danny fight any ghosts all he did most of the time was skate board. He did how ever gave Danny any information he knew on the ghost he was fighting and being the leader of the ghost zone's extreme sports gang he keep them in line so Danny didn't have to fight them and throw them back in the ghost zone.

When Danny first met Skeeter and a few of his buddies were hiding out in the living world from Walker and if they were enemies of Walker they couldn't be all bad.

Skeeter had lime green colored skin and a helmet the same color that usually covered his mud brown hair. He wore white tennis shoes, baggy jeans, and a white t-shirt that had 'Extreme Freedom' written in black on the back. Being a skate boarder he had on black and yellow elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist guards.

He had a collection of skate boards in his lair in the ghost zone but his favorite was a black one with a green dragon painted on it and glowing green wheels. It happened to be the very one he was riding when he died and buried with.

Make a long story short, Skeeter was boarding on the side walk, a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel, and hit Skeeter breaking his spine in three places. He didn't have a chance he was hit unconscious and his heart stopped five minutes later from the shock.

"I'd thought you'd like to know a little news about a certain ghost you already know and what his up to" Skeeter said putting a smile on his green face.

"I'm listening" Danny answered.

"First if I do this can me and the guys skate board throw the halls of the high school during school hours" Skeeter said.

"I'm not sure this is good enough to allow that" Danny asked.

"It could save your life and we'll promise to try and be out of the halls during passing period just for this Monday, Please" he begged.

"Fine" Danny said.

"Okay well news it…" Skeeter started "hey you got a dog."

"Yes, now about the ghost" Danny said.

Skeeter made to pet Spook but he laid his ears back and snapped at Skeeter's hand.

"Hey, I'm on your side" Skeeter said pulling his hand back.

"He's had some bad experiences with ghosts" Danny replied.

"Whatever, the news is Skulker has some new weapons on hand as is planning on using them to hunt, bet you can't guess who" Skeeter finished.

"No don't have clue" Danny said sarcastically.

"Really! Bottom line watch your self his coming some time this week I hear. Any way I'm going to tell the guys the good news" Skeeter said disappearing to the Fenton Portal to get his gang ready to go to Danny's high school tomorrow. Out of all the things he could have tried to get Danny to approve his wanted that.

Danny's alarm started to buzz in his ear for five minutes before going to the radio.

"_It's a beautiful sunny Monday here."_

"_Hopefully this will shake the Monday blues."_

"_Only if you work outside cause with weather like this you want to be out not inside working or in school."_

"_Thanks for reminding me Mike that we can't enjoy this weather because we work inside."_

"_Don't worry Marie, we get out at noon and let Gene or Lisa host the lunchtime request drive through."_

"_That's true but now a new song from Simple Plan, Shut Up."_

_Then music started playing. _

While the DJ's were talking Danny had managed to pull him self away from his nice warm bed. Spook was still half asleep, now taking up as much of the bed as he could because Danny was no longer occupying it.

Danny let the song on the radio play as he searched through his dresser for clean clothes to wear.

Danny pulled out the trade mark red and white t-shirt and jeans. Danny pulled off his pajamas and throws them in a random place on the floor. Once dressed he made his way to the bathroom and as soon as Danny left the room Spook became wide wake.

Spook jumped off the bed and followed Danny.

Spook lay by the bathroom's closed door waiting for Danny to come out.

Breakfast went normal expect Danny had to not only get his food but Spooks as well.

Jazz was reading some psychology book, and his parents were in the lab inventing who knows what. Danny's mind was somewhere else; he was pondering where Skulker could show up and what he would do.

Danny left for school hoping Spook wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone. Unknown to Danny Spook was going to school with him. The puppy had been sniffing around Danny's back pack slowly moving on deeper into the bag till only his tail was sticking out. Danny was too worried about what would happen today to notice picking up his bag, making Spook fall all the way in. Danny zipped it closed and left for school.

Danny was walking between Tucker and Sam to school.

"Cheer up Danny it will at least be a week before Dash forgets his promise" Tucker said.

"Dash may have promised to leave us alone and keep it for at least a week but he's not what I'm worried about" Danny said.

"Then what" Sam asked.

"Skeeter paid me a visit last night" Danny started.

"And what your parents found him" Tucker said.

"Worst he came with a warning and a request" Danny answered.

"What he wanted to turn the town into a skateboarding park" Tucker asked slightly joking.

"No but it's not the request that's bad it's the warning," Danny said. "News is Skulker has a few new toys and is going to show up some time this week, as if you don't already know he'll come after me which is bad news."

"Good news now you can focus on just him and not him and Dash" Tucker said as they walked through he front doors of Casper High.

As they came to the Danny's locker Danny got out another part of what was to happen.

"By the way if you see ghosts skate boarding the hall ways, I already know don't need to tell me" Danny said unzipping his bag.

Spook was inside the backpack rather calm listening to Danny and his friends talk. Finally he saw a light 'freedom' Spook said poking his head through the opening.

"What!" Danny yelled as Spook's head appeared out of his bag.

"Last I checked pets aren't allowed in school" Tucker said.

"Great, I shouldn't have hidden him in my backpack all those times, he so use to it he's become a stow away" Danny whined.

"Well, there's no time to take him outside" Sam said as it was one minute till class started.

"You don't think I'll be charged with animal cruelty if I put him in my locker till lunch" Danny said pulling Spook out of his bag.

"You could but he's a ghost dog so I think you'll be okay Danny" Sam said.

Danny set Spook in his locker and said "Stay and don't eat any of my homework" then he shut the locker door.

"You think he'll stay there" Tucker asked as they walked to their first class.

"I hope" Danny replied.

Spook was doing as he was told but a puppy can only hold a command for so long. He waiting in the locker till he got bored and phased out of the locker into the hall way. He stayed by the locker making him self content with closely watching Skeeter and every other ghost skateboarder go down the empty halls while classes were being held. He kept himself invisible so during passing periods no one noticed him.

Later the lunch bell rang and the halls suddenly filled with students then Spook began to figure he waited long enough and took off in a random direction.

After four periods were done with Danny and his friends made it to his locker to find it was empty Danny was ready to panic.

"Great I've got a half ghost dog running around the halls of my high school this can't get any worse can it" Danny said gripping the sides of his head.

Meanwhile in Mr. Lancers office things were about to get strange.

"Nothing like a well done stake for lunch" Mr. Lancer said setting down a plate holding his stake.

Lancer was about to dig in when he dropped his fork, Lancer ducked down to retrieve it.

While Lancer's back was turned a currently invisible Spook had smelt food and jumped onto Lancer's desk. Not thinking of anything but food he saw the stake, eat it, and jumped off the desk back to the floor.

"Lord of the Rings, where's my stake" Lancer yelled.

Once done with the stake Spook was examining Lancer's chair. Being a puppy meant he was teething and liked to chew on anything while going through that stage and Lancer's chair legs were looking pretty good.

Then there came a crunching noise like wood being ripped apart. Then Lancer's chair he was currently on collapsed under him.

"Grapes of Wrath, my chair" Lancer yelled from the floor.

Lancer took this time to examine his chair legs.

"Call of the Wild, these have been chewed through, there's a dog in this school" Lancer said with anger.

While Danny was pacing there came an announcement on the PA system.

"Attention all students, we have a very serious case of rule breaking in this school today. As you know pets are not allowed in school but some one has let a dog in this school. When I find this dog and the kid responsible for this I'll make them regret breaking this very rule." Lancer finished.

"Possible it can" Sam said answering Danny's earlier remark.

"This is just great now I've got to find him before Lancer does or we're both dead" Danny yelled.

"Clam down Danny we'll help you find him" Sam said. "Tucker you look upstairs, Danny take the north half of the first floor, and I'll take the south end."

"Right" Danny and Tucker said as all three of them ran off.

Spook was enjoying his day at school. He was currently walking down a random hall way when a wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth and he caught the scent of an unfamiliar ghost. Spook headed to where the scent was coming from.

Just outside the school from a swirl of green smoke emerged Skulker.

Skulker was looking through his special binoculars (the one he had when he was in the zoo from the third episode) at the school.

"Soon ghost boy, soon" Skulker said.

Then ghost dog attacking flashed on the lenses.

"What, ghost dog attacking" Skulker said.

Then Skulker as thrown to the ground by Spook in his transformed state, he dug his razor teeth into Skulkers arm.

"Blasted dog" Skulker yelled before he knocked Spook by hitting with a green energy blast using his other hand.

Skulker got up turned invisible and flew into the school. Spook got back on his feet shaking off the hit he took and persuaded Skulker.

Skulker was floating just outside the gym where Danny was currently looking for his lost puppy.

"Prepare your self ghost child" Skulker said getting ready to attack when he was hit from behind by Spook.

Skulker got up very angry for being attacked twice by the same person or dog.

Then… (Due to the amount of animal cruelty in this fight we can not show it to you so we will skip ahead a little.)

Spook was hit hard and fell to the floor exhausted and battered. Spook tried to stand but his legs gave out under him and he once again fell to the floor. Out of energy Spook transformed back to his normal form.

"Hm, half ghost half dog a one of a kind, I shall" Skulker said before the PDA Skulker still had rang.

"Go to museum and see exhibit on purple back gorillas" Skulker read off the PDA and his jet wings appeared and unwilling flew off.

At that point Danny came out of the gym very frantic because failed to find the pup there. Then he noticed the Spook spiraled out on the floor in front of him giving him a not to innocent look with his chocolate brown eyes.

Spook saw Danny and wagged his tail happy to see him not knowing how mad Danny was at him.

"Where have you been? Do you how much trouble you could have gotten me in?" Danny half asked half shouted.

Spook just looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and whined.

Danny gave up there was no way to stay mad at a puppy especially when they do that.

"Well, better get Sam and Tucker then go to lunch" Danny said picking up Spook and hiding him in his backpack again.

It didn't take long to find Tucker and Sam but now they only had fifth teen minutes left of lunch.

"I can't believe we spent the better half of lunch look for that stupid dog" Tucker complained.

Spook who was under the table lying on the grass lifted his head to growl.

'Who you calling stupid four eyes' Spook said.

"I think he heard you and he knows it's an insult" Danny said hurrying through the last of his sandwich.

"Who cares it's that mangy mutt's fault we only have fifth teen minutes to finish lunch" Tucker said moving on to his fries.

'A dog can only take so much' Spook said moving out from under the table.

Spook leaped onto the bench then on the table taking Tucker's fries right off his tray then ran off.

"Hey, my fries" Tucker yelled.

"Not such a stupid dog is he" Sam said enjoying Tucker getting his pay back for insulting an animal.

"Next time maybe you shouldn't insult him" Danny said finishing his yogurt.

Lunch was soon over and they were all walking to their next class.

"Danny please tell me you're not going to the next class with Spook in your backpack?" Sam said.

"I can't get him to stay outside and with what happened when he was in my locker what else am I going to do?" Danny asked.

Fifth period study hall went fine. Spook kept hidden in Danny's backpack and didn't make a sound. But the next class was Mr. Lancer stopped in looking for any leads to who was responsible for bring a dog, which eat his stake and chewed his chair, into the school.

"Has any one in this class read Crime and Punishment which is like what is going to happen when I find the juvenile delinquent that brought a dog into this school" Mr. Lancer said standing in front of the class.

"I think he's taking this a little over board" Danny said.

"What Spook do, eat his stake or something" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"I'll ask once does anyone know who is responsible for bring a dog into this school" Lancer asked.

The whole class stayed silent.

"I guess you're asking the wrong class Mr. Lancer" Mr. Shapes the geometry teacher said.

While that was happening Spook was moving around in Danny's bag trying to find a comfortable position till his side came in contact with a sharpened pencil. Spook gave out a yip in pain, bad move.

Lancer spun around as he was about to leave and faced the class again.

"Okay, I know I heard a dog some one in this room is guilty" Lancer yelled pointing at the class.

Lancer grabbed the nearest kid's backpack and sifted through it when he didn't find anything he gave it back and went to the next kid's bag.

Danny was about to give Spook the command to go invisible when he was interrupted when a white mist came out of his mouth and some student yelled "Look!"

She was pointing the chalkboard in front of the room.

A piece of chalk was floating in mid air. Then it began to write _Get out now or else_ then it went on to say _P.S. BOO! _

"Adventures of Huck Finnthis class room is haunted" Lancer yelled.

"Haunted chalk board everyone out of the room" Mr. Shapes screamed.

The entire class except for Danny and Tucker ran out of the room screaming this and that about a haunted class room.

"That was oddly convent" Tucker said.

Danny had walked up to front of the room.

"Who's this?" Danny asked.

Then Skeeter slowly appeared in front of Danny holding the piece of chalk.

"Yo, couldn't help but hear the whole thing and decide to add some more fun in today. Not mad are ya?" Skeeter asked.

"I couldn't be happier" Danny replied.

"Haunted halls" screamed the class now in the halls.

"Let me guess your gang is still boarding the halls" Danny said.

"This was a spur of the moment thing we didn't know the whole math class runs out into the halls and see skateboarding ghosts" Skeeter answered.

"With any luck we'll get the rest of the day off" Tucker yelled with hope.

There was no such luck but they had no geometry class as the teacher and every student but Danny and Tucker were absent.

A/N There you go it was a whole seven pages. It's hard to feel sorry for Mr. Lancer he's the teacher you love to hate. Also you've meet a ghost of my own making Skeeter but the other ghost I made up (Radio Wave) won't appear but if you want to know about him I can give a description in the next chapter's AN. Now review please.


	7. Chapter 8 Skulker

A/N here you go it's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it cast but I do own Spook, Radio Wave, Skeeter and Danny's CW teacher.

Ch.8 Skulker vs. Halfa One and Halfa Two

"You get to spend most of sixth period goofing off and spend it learning the ingredients for French bread" Sam said after hearing the whole story from Tucker on the way to their next class.

"See it helps to have contacts in the supernatural" Danny said.

Danny had dropped Spook outside the school in hopes he wouldn't follow him inside again. And as seventh period ended it seemed that the, third times a charm, is true.

"Finally freedom" Tucker said as they walked out of school.

"One day down four more to go" Danny said.

Spook got up from his soft spot on the grass to greet Danny as he came out. Danny reached down to pick Spook up and once Spook was in Danny's arms and in plain view they got a lot of attention.

"A puppy!" a group of girls yelled.

Next thing they knew the whole girl population of the school was around Danny to pet the puppy and saying things like "It's soooo cute. Who's a sweet little puppy?"

After what seemed like forever the girls left.

"Okay, what is it with girls and puppies" Danny practically yelled.

"I don't know but I found the quickest way to meet women" Tucker said.

"Great Tucker is on another one of his girl hunts" Sam said.

"You think my parents will let me get a puppy?" Tucker said.

"Doesn't your dad hate dogs" Sam informed him.

"Right, Hey Danny, how about letting me take Spook off your hands for say a few days" Tucker asked.

"I don't think so" Danny said walking away with Sam.

"O come on" Tucker said running to catch-up with them.

On the way to Danny's Tucker was no were near shutting up.

"Please" Tucker begged.

"No" Danny said for the millionth time today.

"Tucker Danny's not going to give you his dog for a few days just so you can meet girls" Sam said.

Danny came to a sudden halt as wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth. Spook did the same and pulled his lip back into a menacing growl.

"Guys we got a problem" Danny no sooner got out before Skulker landed a few feet in front of the group.

"Now ghost child I will defeat you and your half ghost dog" Skulker said pointing at Danny and Spook.

"So you two already meet" Danny said looking down at Spook who was still bearing his teeth and growling at Skulker.

"Prepare to lose ghost child" Skulker yelled.

"I don't think so" Danny said stepping forward and transforming into Danny Phantom.

The moment Danny finished transforming the PDA on Skulker's arm started ringing.

"I got to go to the zoo to take pictures of a gorilla, again!" Skulker said before his jet pack activated and he left.

"You know it's just too easy" Danny said transforming back to Danny Fenton.

"You'd think he get rid of that thing by now" Sam said behind Danny.

"Really" Danny said.

"I calculate he'll be back in about," Tucker started while fooling around with his own PDA "half an hour."

"That gives us just enough time to come with a game plan" Danny said running off with his friends following.

They all later found them selves at the park waiting for Skulker's return.

"So what exactly is your plan" Sam asked.

"Other fighting in the park so few if any people see us, I've got nothing but fighting him like I always do" Danny finished.

"I knew it" Sam said.

"Yeah, but now you got a secret weapon" Tucker commented.

Danny looked down at Spook and knelt down to be at about his level.

"Well, it sounds like Skulker and Spook already had a run in with each other since Skulker knows he's half ghost to but lets just hope you didn't show him all your tricks" Danny said petting Spook on the head.

There were only a couple of minutes left until Skulker returned. Spook, Danny, and his friends were not to patiently waiting. Suddenly Spook pulled his ears back and started to growl showing his sharp teeth. Ten seconds later a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

"Get ready" Danny said seeing Skulker coming their way.

"I have returned ghost child, prepare to be defeated" Skulker said landing.

"What you don't suddenly need to go check a book out on a gorilla" Danny joked transforming into Danny Phantom.

Spook seeing his master change did the same.

"There will be no further interruptions due to this infernal device" Skulker said ripping off the PDA and then crushing it in his hands then let it fall to the ground.

"Noooo! The poor technology it didn't deserve it" Tucker yelled behind Danny falling to his knees.

Sam was right beside him rolled her eyes at the whole display.

For a few seconds Danny and Skulker were trying to stare the other down. Spook decided to make the first move.

Spook ran forward teeth bared and leapt at Skulker only to be shoot by one of Sulkers' weapons. Spook fell to the ground his front and back legs bound together by a glowing green rope.

While Skulker was focusing on Spook Danny had moved in closer to attack Skulker. Danny punched Skulker knocking him back a foot. Skulker replied with his new rapid firing gun.

As Danny was barely dodging the shots Spook was busy chewing through the rope to free him self. Once free of the rope he readied him self to attack.

As Danny dodged another shot it hit the tree behind him letting it fall forward. Danny dodged to the right to avoid it. To bad Skulker predicted Danny's move and fired a net at the very spot Danny jumped to.

Danny was plastered to the ground by the heavy anti ghost net. As he desperately tried to free him self Skulker stood in front of the trap halfa.

"You have lost ghost boy and I have…" Skulker never got to finish as Spook jumped him.

Skulker pushed Spook back and they stood facing each other, trying to stare the other down. Spook pulled his lips back growling at Skulker. Spook positioned him self in a way that would allow him to lunge forward at top speed.

Skulker took out one of his many weapons and shot at Spook. He dodged the first shot and proceeded forward. Skulker continued to shoot at Spook as he ran forward zing zaging back and forth dodging every shot fired.

By now Tucker and Sam have helped Danny out of the net. They were all standing there stunned by Spook's skill to dodge.

Spook got close enough to Skulker he leapt forward to attack Skulker.

Skulker ducked and Spook flew over him. Spook spun in midair so when he landed he was facing Skulker. Spook narrowed his eyes and a beam shoot out hitting Skulker in the back.

Danny and his friends were now even more impressed.

Spook ran forward in another attempt to rip Skulker apart with his teeth but Skulker recovered before Spook got even close. Skulker throws what looked like three small metal balls at Spook. As soon as they hit the ground a cloud of green gas surrounded Spook.

Spook was enveloped in the gas and his sensitive nose burned from the gas and his eyes felt hazy.

Skulker was hovering over the cloud of gas leaving him in clear view.

Danny pushed off of the ground shooting forward leaving Tucker and Sam on the side lines again.

Skulker turned just in time to be hit square in the jaw.

"You'll pay for that ghost boy" Skulker yelled.

As Skulker and Danny were engaged in battle Spook was ready to pass out from the gas. He could suddenly hear his hero and partner fighting the ghost. He was determined to help. He gathered what strength he had left and leapt out of the cloud of gas and in between Danny and Skulker.

Spook lifted his paw seeming to rub his eyes since they were irritated by the gas.

He then took his rightful place next to Danny growling.

Danny put on a smirk. He had a brilliant idea.

"Spook you attack from the right I'll attack from the left" he whispered to his dog.

Danny and Spook both attack Skulker at the same time. Every time one attack Skulker turns to contour attack only to be attacked by the other from behind.

Skulker was pretty beat up by now. Spook moved in for the kill. Spook started to rip his mechanical suit apart leaving Skulker in his smaller less intimating form.

"Tucker, thermos please" Danny said.

Tucker pulled out the thermos and opened it.

"I'll be back and I'll capture you and your little half ghost dog too" Skulker yelled as he was being sucked in.

Danny landed turning back to normal and Spook ran to Danny's side returning to his adorable, small puppy form.

Spook was wagging his tail looking up at Danny rather proud of him self.

"That was amazing" Tucker yelled.

"Not such a stupid, mangy mutt any more, huh Tuck" Sam said with a smirk on her face.

Spook pawed Danny's leg and barked at Sam and Tucker wanting to be noticed for his good job.

Sam bent down and pet Spook. "Yes, you were great" she said stroking his fur.

"And you thought it was a bad idea to keep him" Danny said crossing his arms.

"You're also soooo cute" Sam said in a girly voice.

Danny slumped over and let out a sigh seeing as how Sam either didn't hear a word he said or was ignoring the whole comment.

"He can stay as the third side kick if he learns to not steal my fries" Tucker said came up behind Danny.

"Don't insult him and that won't be a problem" Danny answered.

Danny finally made it home wanting a well needed nap after fighting Skulker, to bad Jazz got to him before he got to his bed.

"Where have you been for the last three hours" She asked.

"O you know hanging out with Sam and Tucker, giving Spook some excises" Danny answered.

"I hope you gave him enough" his mom said from the kitchen.

"I'm positive he got plenty" Danny said heading up the stairs to his room with Spook on his heels.

Danny fell onto his bed and was soon joined by Spook.

"So think you can keep fighting ghost boy?" Danny asked Spook.

Spook just barked in response.

"Good because that was just the first of many more fights and ghosts" Danny said before he fell asleep.

A/N Well that's the end of my first Fan fiction. I'm working in another story so look for me again later.


End file.
